I. Technical Field
This invention pertains to electromagnetically actuated actuators.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,030 to Mohler, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, shows a rotary actuator wherein permanent magnets comprise a magnet rotor.